1. Field of the Invention
This invention names one amendatory structure of 3D LCS (Liquid Crystal Shutter) glasses with improved design. The amendatory structure of 3D LCS glasses consists of several components that include specially designed links. The improved 3D LCS glasses provides the most comfortable wearing condition by allowing users to dynamically adjust the glasses using those specially designed links.
2. Background of the Invention
The drawback of the existing 3D LCS glasses is that they were not designed based on ergonomics. They were just designed as goggles to view 3D images. In consequence, those types of 3D LCS glasses do not adapt very well to different shapes of human faces, and thus cause uncomfortable wearing condition for most of the users. In addition, the bulky frame and extra weight of the existing 3D LCS glasses make marketing of such glasses more difficult.
Therefore, a need exists for a new 3D LCS glasses design that improves the wearing condition and outlook of the glasses in order to gain more public acceptance of such glasses in many different areas where stereoscopic applications are available. The present disclosure, one amendatory structure of 3D LCS glasses, provides an improved design that is more light-weighted, comfortable, adjustable and stylish to all 3D glasses users.